Life With Daine and Numair
by Jenny of Masbolle
Summary: What happened to Daine between the time of Realm of the Gods and when she and Numair get married? Read this and find out.
1. Daine

Jenny of Masbolle  
  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this story but the plot**.  
  
A/N: I hoper you like my story. R/R!! I thought peoples might appreciate knowing what happens to Numair and Daine AFTER the RotG book. I do, at least! Enjoy!

* * *

Daine was aroused by an unusual feeling on the fringes of her range. This one she had never sensed before. It carried an insecure feeling. It wasn't an animal, or a god though. 'Perhaps Numair's spell is influencing me. I should tell him to lay off it f'a while.' A man appeared. The feeling of insecurity grew inside of her. She hid her head inside of the covers and pretended to sleep. The sheets glowed with a gold fire and wrapped themselves tightly around her, contouring to every curve of her body. Then she dropped, landing on a cushion of clouds. A warm golden glow grew within her brain, and she stopped trying to fight it. It was so relaxing, if only Numair was there to share it with her...  
  
Numair. The name shook her out of the golden light's reverie. Where was he? Where was she? She couldn't answer any of the questions, and the light was so comforting, that she layed her heads on the clouds and went to sleep.  
  
"Numair! Numair! NUMAIR! Wake up. I need t' talk to you."  
  
Numair opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Daine's pleading look.  
  
"I'm up! What's wrong?" Daine's big blue eyes seemed unusually perfect and were accented by her unruly smoky curls.  
  
"Stormwings. Seven of them. I know the Gods sent the bad ones back to the Divine Realms, but I still can't shake the feeling that they're all evil."  
  
Something was wrong with Daine. Her clothes were an iridescent shade of green. They weren't her nightgown and socks. She was in full Riders' regalia! Numair was pondering this when silver light boomed and the badger appeared.  
  
"Kit? What's wrong?" Taking a closer look at her, he swiped his powerful paws through her and spoke a word that sounded familiar. Daine disappeared.  
  
"Why, I ought to..." Numair glared at the animal god. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Do not talk to me that way, mortal. Mage you may be, but I am a god. That wasn't Daine. An extremely powerful mage has her in his grip. Yes, more powerful than you. Don't glare at me like that. She's gone, and I can't find her. They must've removed the claw and destroyed it. I can't trace her anymore."  
  
"Mithros, you're a god! You can do anything!" The mage paused. "Can't you?"  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't expect a mortal to understand this, but there are rules prohibiting all animal gods from seeking anyone for a mortal's uses. Some gods will care enough to beseech Mithros to grant them the power to search for her, but none of the Great Gods will listen to me about a single mortal's safety. You have to understand that she is like one of my own kits. I would do nothing to hurt her."  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't understand why the Great Gods put those rules in place. They do nothing but prohibit..." The badger cut him off.  
  
"They are set in place to protect the gods. Without them, we may be tricked into revealing where a person is, even giving away their true identity. If I remember correctly, you needed those laws for your safety from that Ozorne."  
  
"Yes, I know. Maybe I should look into the rules of the gods..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! R/R! Read and Review the next chapter, too. Sorry it's so short. 


	2. Magdalene of Dansburry

Jenny of Masbolle  
  
Disclaimer: I love Tamora Pierce, but **I am not her**. I wish I had her imagination, too.

* * *

Daine woke to white walls and expensive perfume. She was lying on a bed, chains on her wrists and ankles. The room was so bright, reminding her of someone, someone like a god... but she had never met a god, or couldn't remember if she had.  
  
She must have fallen asleep again, because when she woke, a man was standing over her. His deep voice was comforting, assuring her that the spell wouldn't hurt. A gold light sprang from his fingertips, gently easing her into a deep and restful sleep. She dreamt that her brain was being cleared, dumped of all the details that weighed her down. She grew wings and flew, looking at all of her surroundings....  
  
Numair woke with a sweat. He had only felt this way once before, when Daine had fallen off a cliff. The sinking feeling that he had lost her forever enveloped him with its chilly arms. Now he was up, thinking hard. He would have to invent a spell to call on her wild magic and make it pull her back to him. He would have to make the long journey to Corus to pore through the Mages' Library. Crawling back into bed with a sigh, he had one more thought before he went to sleep. 'Goddess Bless, my love.'  
  
Magdalene of Dansburry climbed out of bed, all of her muscles burning. 'I shouldn't have danced all night. I'll be in this state for a week.' Wearily she called for a maid to lay out her clothes and pour her bath.  
  
Later that morning, at the breakfast table, she asked her brother, Russell of Dansburry, if their father had left her any news of a betrothal.  
  
"Unfortunately, my darling, my pearl, no. Thou shalt have a suitor by midwinter." Russell tried a gallant bow while sitting and ended up in laughter. "I promise on my word as a gentleman."  
  
Russell of Dansburry had a knack for speaking eloquently on all but the most insignificant matters. This he knew was really important to Magdalene, so he used his unique manner of speaking. Their father hadn't actually come home at all, like he was supposed to, but instead he had sent a servant to make sure all was well at his home fief. Russell decided not to tell his sister this bit of news. She was unhappy that her friends had fathers; this would send her over the edge. Magdalene of Dansburry had a strong, tough temper, and Russell didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her explosions.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you loved it! I will add more chapters whenever I write them and IFF you read and review!!! Thanks!  



	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: My name is Tamora Pierce. I love to write, and all girls love my books. I have a whole lot of money, and you all should bow down.......uh, hi, Mr. Lawyer. Um, yeah. I'll be leaving now. (FYI I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!!!!)  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry it took sooooooooo long to get up. I went on vacation. As the darkings would say, "FunFunFunFunFun."

* * *

"Magadalene, darling, my love, will you marry me? Will you consent to be my wife and live with me until the end of time?"  
  
"Brenson, dear, I'd follow you all the way to the Black God's realm and beyond. Yes, I would love to be your wife. I shall go tell Russ the good news. Oh, he shall be so happy for us!" She started to flounce happily down to her brother's chambers, only to be stopped by Brenson's strong grip on her waist. He spun her around, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Sweet, I need to say something first. I sent word to your father, asking for your hand in marriage. He refused my love for you, worthy suitor that I am. If you go now to your brother, you will ruin any chance we have to be wed." He relaxed his grip on Magdalene's waist, certain that she wouldn't go to her brother now. "It is your decision."  
  
Magdalene drew herself up. "Bren, you know I wouldn't risk it." Her mood switched suddenly. "But it's just like father to not know enough about my life to deny me my heart's desire." She changed from lion to lamb. "Which is you, love. And if we could go anywhere together, where would you go?"  
  
Brenson thought a moment. "I have always wanted to go the Songern with you." Seeing the quizzical look in her eyes, he went on. "Songern is a little island off the coast of Gilboa. Very romantic, I assure you."  
  
"Then that is where we shall elope to. Does that suit you, dear?" Seeing his nod, she smiled. "Wonderful. Now we need rings to seal our agreement."  
  
"That is why I picked these up on the way here." He got down on bended knee and opened a small box of gray damask. In its silken bed was an amethyst ring, matching her Gift. The only thing that differed from her gift was the inside of ring. Magdalene peered closer, and was astonished to see multitudes of swirling colors. The light it seemed to radiate from it made her dizzy, for Brenson pulled out another, larger box. This one contained matching necklace and earbobs. The swirling colors in these pieces swum in unison with the ring. They were wonderful, nicer than anything that Magdalene had ever seen.  
  
"Brenson, they're GORGEOUS!" she gushed. He looked so happy.  
  
"I knew that you would like it. I picked it up from a little street peddler. Funny little thing she was. She practically gave the jewels to me....uh, I mean I sold my fortune, my life, my every last copper on them." Finally he stopped chattering. A deafening silence rose between them. Magdalene was the first one to break it.  
  
"Well, now. When would you like to leave for that Sonhaveng- place?"  
  
"Immediately, if you wish. I can book a boat as soon as I leave."  
  
"You haven't got the money to. You said so yourself that you spent your 'every last copper' on my jewels, did you not?"  
  
"True." Brenson's lie was starting to catch up with him. "Your father has money. Try to find where he keeps it, love. For me."  
  
Brenson slipped the ring on to Magdalene's finger. She turned around and raised her hair off the back of her neck so her fiancé could slip the necklace and earbobs on her more easily.  
  
Once the jewels were on, she bit back a scream of fright. The jewels were especially heavy on her, and the necklace and ring seemed to bite her where they touched her skin. Her necklace seemed to put something into her, while the ring nursed eagerly on her blood. But Brenson swept her up into a kiss, and she just didn't care about that anymore.  
  
She eased into wakefulness, and opened her eyes. She screamed, and her rich and fluffy pillows muffled the noise. The jewelry that Brenson had put so carefully on her in the dream was still on her, though her wedding was a dream. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'I don't even know a Brenson.'  
  
A shimmering yellow light appeared by her bedside. Quickly she got up a performed a small curtsy. The Goddess spoke to her in soothing tones. "You mustn't be worried. Your beloved Brenson will find you, but first you must go on a journey for me. You like him, even love him, no? Good." Her voice changed, chanting. She took a jewel out of her cloak, much like the ones Magdalene had, only blood red. "You will go on a journey." She repeated. "I admit it, it's a tough challenge. You, my kitten, can do it, and in return I will give you a handsome husband, along with riches only the richest queen could enjoy. So you shall be a great queen, with an even greater king. Brenson will do for that position, but he has not been born yet. I will speed the time for him, so he will be only a little bit older than you when you wed." She caressed Magdalene's curls that framed her pretty face. "You must follow your heart. The jewels you wear will pull you to do things that might make you uncomfortable. Let them, or you will not get your heart's desire." With that, she disappeared, leaving only shimmering air that swirled like the jewelry they both wore where she had been.  
  
Magdalene settled back into her pillow, pondering what the Goddess had said. She smiled. Now she had something to live for.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please tell. Read and Review!!! Special thanks to Kassi for BETAing!! You rock! hugs 


	4. Stranger in the Mirror

Disclaimer: Hi, Mr. Judge. Did I really say that? Oh. Sorry. I won't do it again. A fine? I'm fined? How much? Woohoo! Jail? What? Don't drag me anywhere! Aggghh! I didn't do anything! I mean it! Let me go!!!! Please!

* * *

Daine had been drifting in and out of consciousness. Once she had woken up entirely, and cleared her brain of the cobwebs inside, she looked around. She was in a luxuriously decorated room with soft lavender hues all around. The canopy over the soft purple bed she was in was made of silk. Daine sighed. If she were interested in this sort of thing, it would be paradise. But she wasn't a prissy girl, and she wanted to know where she was. She looked into herself to pull out her Wild Magic, but it wasn't there! Instead she found a colorful, swirling mass of foreign magic, one that pulsed with different colors, making her sick to feel it. 

She jerked out of her insides hastily. She didn't like what she saw at all. Her Wild Magic was gone, replaces by a purple corrupted Gift. She had no idea where Numair was, or who her captors were.

A mosquito buzzed around her cheek. She slapped it hard, squashing it with her fingertips. Horrified, she tried to heal it, only to fry it with purple, swirling, multi-colored fire. The mosquito was gone and Daine's palm was burnt, the red-and-black skin swirling with the evil colors of the Gift inside her. She needed to get it under cold water, and fast. She saw a violet porcelain washbasin in the corner of the room. As she was washing her swollen hand in the cool water, she looked into the mirror above it. Horrified, she knocked the basin off the stand, sending it crashing to the floor. The sound that followed was atrocious. A housemaid scurried in.

"Magdalene!" she gasped. "That was your late mother's good porcelain, Black God rest her soul. " "Who is Magdalene?" Daine was confused. "M'lady, YOU are Magdalene of Dansburry, and your father won't have you lying to cover up this accident. Own up to it, if your lady doesn't mind my boldness as to say something like that to a lady of your rank. From a lady of my rank its really not proper an' all but I feel that you need some bringin' up an' all with your father bein' away all the time....."

Daine cut her off short. "Silence!" she roared. "I have no need to be raised. I am SIXTEEN years old. My name is Dai....." She stopped herself, for the maid had frozen, her mouth and eyes open wide and bugged out.

Another shimmering light appeared. The Goddess stepped out of the mist. The jewels on Daine pulsed in and out. Her heart beat louder and louder. The Goddess opened her arms, as if to hug Daine, but instead a flash of swirling color enveloped Daine, and she fainted. The last thing that she remembered before she blacked out was the sound of the maid screaming over her.

* * *

A/N: HeHeHe!!! Do you like it? I want to especially thank Kassi for all the hard work she put in to it. Now I am going to borrow an idea of hers. You see the grayish whiteish button down there? Oh, you do!! Good. Now all you have to do is 1st push the button, then 2nd, type some words about this chapter. I owe ya big. Thx. I'm sorry it's so short. I'll work on longer chapters. Promise. 


	5. Jesse of Kemain

Disclaimer: Hello? Is anyone there? Can I have some food? The stone floor is so cold in here! Where can I go to sleep? What? I don't see any bed! THAT'S my bed? Are you crazy? How much is my bail again? Wow. I didn't know that I was worth that much!!! COOL!!! But if no one pays that much, how long will I be in here? What? I'll be dead by then! That's the point? What?

* * *

Kemain, a large fief in the Copper Isles, was buzzing with news. The Lordship's son was preparing to leave for Tortall to become a suitor for the maiden of the fief Dansburry. Pennants in the colors of Kemain, purple and blue, flew over the litter the son would be riding in. Although Jessee, the heir to the fief, was leaving, there was a joyous feeling about the air. His father, Robert, was a much-loved, kind man with only the best interests of his people in mind. Jessee was hated; the cruelness of his ways with the people of Kemain was always showing through, unless he was with his father. With his father, he was kind and gentle, a perfect son. If chosen by the Duke of Dansburry, he would make a wonderful husband for the maiden of the fief.  
  
"Get out! GET OUT!!!! Never again do I want to see your low and miserable face!!!!! EVER!!!!" Jessee had worked himself into a temper. The small boy carrying the ends of his cloak had accidentally trod on the heel of Jessee's perfect shoe. A black smudge ran down his crimson hose, and onto his white silk slippers. Jessee shoved the boy into a nearby mud puddle with all of his might. The dirty little boy began to cry. Robert, who was nearby checking on Jessee's luggage, ran towards the noise, and found Jessee gingerly picking a little serving boy out of the mud, wiping him off with his own cloak. Robert inwardly smiled. His son was perfect. As soon as his father was out of sight, Jessee pushed the boy into the mud puddle again with a snarl of hatred.  
  
"Hah! You little pig. You live in the pigsties of the village, no? Maybe you will be promoted to pig boy when I inherit this filthy place." Jessee disdainfully pulled a pomander ball out of his sleeve and held it over his delicate nose.  
  
"Ye- Yes! By auh means, ma go' lord suh. Uh, we shou' be a-goin' now, if thee be wantin' t' meet thou missus, luv", Jessee's governess spoke up. Hilgo of Kemain hated to see her son treated as he was by her master. As Jesse got into the carriage, Hilgo described a Magdalene of Dansburry, based on a portrait that they had been sent.  
  
Jessee climbed into the carriage, forgetting all about the little muddy boy, listening intently to Hilgo's description of a beautiful girl.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, even though it is pretty short. 

A special that you to **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** for reviewing so nicely. I hope you got my email.

Thank you, **Kassi**, for doing yet again another great BETAing job on my story.


End file.
